Modern aircraft include cable harnesses that are secured to the aircraft. For example, such harnesses include one or more wires and/or cables that are required to be secured in a manner that minimizes the possibility of failure of the wires and/or cables. Being secured in such a manner can be difficult when the wires and/or cables are stiff or routed in a manner that does not match the physical properties of the wires and/or harnesses.